1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming system, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
In general, in an image forming apparatus such as a color printer, since a color space of image signals to be inputted (input color space) and a color space used for image forming processing (output color space) are different from each other, color conversion processing for converting the color space is performed. This color conversion processing is generally performed on the basis of a correspondence relationship (table) between colors in the input color space and colors in the output color space. The colors in the input color space and the colors in the output color space are associated with each other in advance. This table differs according to the type of sheets to be used and varies due to, for example, a time-dependent factor. Therefore, adjustment (calibration) of the table is necessary for each type of the sheets to be used.